


The Voice Within

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Blood and Torture, Brain Damage, Brain Injury, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Coming Out, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family Fluff, Family Going Through Hard Times, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Dad, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Grandpa, Gay Sex, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller Friendship, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle Friendship, Jughead Jones Brain Injury, Jughead Jones Head Injury, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones Upset, Jughead Jones is Whipped, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones memory loss, Jughead Jones nightmares, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Mute Jughead Jones, Nice Reggie Mantle, Nightmares, Prom, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Kevin Keller, Protective Reggie Mantle, Psychological Torture, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Sad Jughead Jones, Scared Jughead Jones, Sexual Harassment, Sheriff FP Jones II, Soft Reggie Mantle, Special Help, Speech Disorders, Speech Therapist, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Sweet Fangs Fogarty, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Whipped, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, sleep overs, southside serpents, speech therapy, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Joan hits Jughead with the rock she hits him so hard he loses his memory, not remembering Stonewall at all! It’s bad enough that Jughead can’t remember what happened or who tried to kill him, but he also received such a bad brain Injury that Jughead has to learn how to talk all over again! While FP and Alice help Jughead recover and learn what he needs to learn It’s up to Charles and Betty to stop Stonewall from framing Betty for what happened and to bring down Stonewall once and for all. But FP will soon learn Brett Is not done trying to hurt and kill Jughead, not by a long shot!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Charles Smith & Forsythe Pendleton Jones I, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Fangs Fogarty/Jughead Jones, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Bret Weston Wallis, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Voice Within

Archie and Veronica walked Into the Stonewall woods that night; looking for Jughead and Betty. But when they found them Jughead was on the ground; bleeding from the head and unmoving. Betty was standing there with a bloody rock In her right hand.

Archie: Jug!

He ran to Jughead’s side and quickly felt for a pulse. He felt none.

Archie: He’s dead! What did you do Betty?!

Betty came out of the state she was In and quickly dropped the rock.

Betty: Oh my god!

She quickly ran to Jughead’s side; unable to breathe

Betty: Veronica use the beanie to stop the bleeding! Archie start pushing on his chest!

They did what Betty said as Betty kept breathing Into Jughead’s mouth.

Betty: Come on Jug! Please breathe!

After five more breaths and pushes Jughead jumped awake gasping.

Betty: Hang on Jug! We’re going to get you to the hospital!

Jughead was about to say something but he passed out again.

Betty: Stay awake! Please Jughead!

Betty: I’m calling Charles! We can trust him!

She quickly called him

Betty: Charles! We need your help! Jughead Is bleeding and unconscious! 

Charles: Stay there! I’m on my way!

He hung up

Betty: Charles will be here soon Jug! Please stay with us!

As soon as Betty received the text that Charles was there with a medic van Archie picked Jughead up Into his arms and the three of them ran over to Charles. Medics took Jughead from Archie and started taking care of him.

Charles: What happened Betty?

Betty: I don’t know. We gave him CPR and used his beanie to stop the bleeding. He’s going to be okay right?

Charles: We’re going to do everything we can. In the meantime you’ll have to burn his beanie and all of your clothes to get rid of the blood.

Betty: Okay

The three of them ran back Into the woods as Charles and the medic van took off. After doing what Charles said Betty came home that night throwing up In her bathroom; thinking she hurt and tried to kill Jughead! But soon Charles called her back.

Betty: Charles! Please tell me he’s okay!

Charles: We have to change our plans a little Betty. Let explain everything before you get too upset, I’ll still help you with Stonewall. After we took care of Jughead we had no choice but to take him to the hospital. Jughead has memory loss. As In, he doesn’t remember tonight at all let alone Stonewall or any student or teacher there. That’s what I got from the tests the medics did, Jughead refused to speak. We’ll know more from the hospital. I’m going to call the house. When mom and my dad come get you act like you don’t know anything.

He hung up and called the house phone. Sure enough Betty soon heard her mom telling her to get downstairs. After Betty acted like she didn’t know anything The Cooper/Jones family booked It to the hospital. They ran over to Charles who was talking to a doctor.

FP: I’m Jughead’s dad. What’s going on?

The doctor: Sheriff, your son was attacked tonight. Someone hit him hard In the head with a rock. We stopped the bleeding. But after some tests we found he has no memory of the Incident let alone this school he was going to or anyone from there. Plus he does have a mild brain Injury. It will heal. But the Injury I’m afraid has caused him to forget how to talk. With help this will heal. Just be there for him and reteach him.

By the time the doctor was done FP had already collapsed In a hospital chair; unable to breathe as he clutched his heart. The doctor took out a cell phone.

The doctor: We give these to patiences with these kind of Injuries. It has an app that he can use when he wants to say something. Plus It helpful In learning how to talk again. It something happens we do give more. But either way It will be added to the bill. As soon as we’re done with Jughead and we give him the cell phone we’ll let you see him. 

The doctor walked away leaving FP crying In the chair

FP: What happened Charles?!

Charles: I don’t know, I went to see If Jughead was still at Stonewall tonight. That’s when I saw him on the ground bleeding and unconscious. 

FP: Someone obviously did this to him! And I have a gut feeling It’s someone from Stonewall Prep! Those rich preppies will pay!!

It was an agonizing three hours before the doctor returned again.

The doctor: Before you go In and take him home there are some things that need to be addressed. One, he needs to start seeing a speech therapist after school every day. I know he only forgotten how to talk because of memory loss, but speech therapy can still bring the memory back. Two, someone should sit In class with him at all times. Think of It as special help. A trusted friend who has the same schedule will do perfectly. Sheriff, I think you should start arranging that stuff right away while your wife brings your son home tonight.

“People always assumed Alice and FP were married. Truthfully, they loved It! Plus Alice loved Jughead! She thought of him as her own son!!”

The doctor: Sheriff, what’s your son’s room situation at home?

FP: He and his girlfriend sleep In the same bed and share the same room.

The doctor: I recommend they didn’t. He needs his own room. I-

Alice: In his condition shouldn’t he be constantly looked after?

The doctor: Of course he should. But you also need to not hover and give him time too. Do you guys have a basement?

Alice: Yes

The doctor: Remodel It Into a room for your son. Obviously you can’t do It tonight. So until then, have the girlfriend sleep on the couch or go home, let your son have the bed to himself. Unless he needs help sleeping of course. 

FP: Thank you Doctor

The doctor walked away. FP started thinking about which friend of his son’s should be the helper. He started thinking about the night he was In the hospital after being shot and he was yelling at Fangs about how he’s still on FP’s bad side. But he knew Fangs and his boy were very close. He’ll give Fangs another chance. He’ll let this be opportunity for Fangs to get back on FP’s good side. 

FP: I’ll start taking care of everything. Get Jug home honey.

He kissed Alice’s lips and left. Alice walked Into Jughead’s to see him sobbing Into his pillow. She slowly approached the bed.

Alice: Come on honey, time to go home. Why don’t you get some sleep, I’ll carry you.(Gently rubbing his left cheek)

She put Jughead’s new phone In her jacket pocket then picked him up Into her arms. Once home she gently laid him In his bed and tucked him In.

Alice: Get some sleep sweetie, everything’s going to be okay.

She gently kissed his forehead and walked downstairs. After she changed Into her PJ’s and crawled Into her bed It was three hours later her eyes snapped open to Jughead screaming. She booked It out of her room and Into Jughead’s to find him screaming and thrashing In his bed. She quickly shook him awake causing him to choke out a sob as his eyes snapped open.

Alice: Jughead! You okay!? What happened?! 

Alice: Here honey(Handed him the phone)

Jughead used his app

“Someone In room”

Alice sat on the bed; squeezing his shoulders comfortly. 

Alice: It was just a nightmare. There Is no one In the house but Betty, your sister, and I. Your dad will be home as soon as he can. Come here sweetie.

She laid down and pulled Jughead close to her; letting him cry Into her left shoulder as she comfortly rubbed his back.

Alice: Shh, deep breaths

Eventually they both dozed off. In the morning Alice walked Into the kitchen to FP drinking coffee.

FP: Hey honey, everything go okay last night?

Alice: He woke up In the middle of the night screaming. I was up for two hours with him.

FP: Honey, he doesn’t remember how to talk because of memory loss, he’s scared.

Alice: He hates me

FP: Oh my god, honey no, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just scared and doesn’t remember why he woke up In the hospital or what happened to him. I promise he loves you.

Soon Jughead walked Into the kitchen

FP: Hey bud, no more nightmares?

But Jughead didn’t touch his app let alone acknowledge them. FP smiled to himself.

FP: Ah, I know what the problem Is

He took out Jellybean’s laser light pen and shined the blue light at Jughead. Jughead looked down at the light and smiled.

FP: Definitely too far for a hug huh?

Jughead smiled as he slowly walked closer; giving Into his dad’s game.

FP: Okay, a little closer. I’m getting the weirdest reading off of you kid.

Suddenly Jughead’s dad picked him up Into his arms causing both of them to laugh lots. He gently set Jughead down at the kitchen table.

Alice: Were you able to schedule the speech therapy schedule for him?

FP: Yes, you can take him to them right? Plus school?

Alice: Of course I can

FP gently rubbed Jughead’s back

FP: Everything’s going to be okay Juggie

He softly kissed his head and left for work. Alice took Jughead to school and Fangs spent his first day helping Jughead and sticking by his side. After school Betty went to Pops to meet with Charles. As Charles took out the bloody rock Betty quickly took It and gave him the rock with the fake blood.

Betty: I will not be pinned for this. But my main goal Is to help Jughead. It’s up to you and I to bring down Stonewall once and for all! You and I both know they did this to him! Bret did this to him!

Charles: Of course I’ll help protect my little brother and take down the people who tried to kill him. But you and I both know no matter what we do they’ll eventually find out he’s alive and come after him again.

Meanwhile at Jughead’s therapy 

The therapist: You must be Jughead Jones, I’m Linda Hoff. Please come on In.

Alice and Jughead walked In and Jughead took a seat

Linda: Can you show me the phone the doctor’s gave you Jughead?

Alice: When I picked him up at school I found him sobbing In the football field with his school helper knocked out and phone nowhere to be found. I think some bullies took his phone. I already called his dad, told him what happened, and told him to get him a new one. God, I went straight Into the worst case scenarios. Did someone take him? Was he hurt or worst? 

Linda: That must have been very scary for both of you

She took out pieces of paper with names of animals on them.

Linda: Let’s start with something simple. Lion. Can you give that a try?

Jughead tried and tried. But no matter what he couldn’t get past the L. He pushed the papers In frustration. 

Linda: It’s okay, you’ll get It

She put the papers back on the table

Linda: Just trace the letters with your fingers while I talk to your mom.

Linda pulled Alice aside

Linda: I want you to make sure he’s still hanging out with his friends. It will help. It’s Friday, how about a boys sleep over.

Alice: That sounds good. I’ll call his friends Sweet Pea, Fangs, Archie, and Kevin. Maybe even Reggie. His dad should be done with the basement by now.

She was right, he was. FP had already retrieved Jughead’s things from his dorm and moved them Into his new room too. Not long after Mary showed up with Archie and Tom showed up with Kevin. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Reggie were standing right behind.

Mary: Hey Alice. How’s Jug doing?

Alice: Not that good. I’m hoping things will get better soon.

Tom: I’m sure It will be a fun night for the boys. They will be there for Jughead Alice.

Jughead walked Into the room. Jughead was actually looking forward to this sleep over weekend. He needed sometime away from Betty and just with the boys. What Jughead didn’t tell his dad and refused to tell him until he could talk again was Betty got mad that Jughead didn’t want her help with homework, just his helper’s help AKA Fangs’s. Betty broke up with him. But In that moment Jughead realized he liked boys more and he was actually falling for Fangs. Things between Fangs and Kevin haven’t been working out since the whole FARM thing. They were still close friends, but nothing else. 

Tom: Hey Jughead. It’s been a while. 

Tom: I’ll pick you boys up on Sunday(Said to Kevin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Reggie)

Tom and Mary left leaving the teens. After Alice brought the boys bowls of strawberry Ice cream that night the boys called It a night. But not long after Jughead started screaming and trashing In his sleep. He felt like he was trapped In a coffin. Reggie suddenly grabbed Jughead and pinned him to his body.

Reggie: Jones! Jones wake up!

FP suddenly ran Into the room

FP: Jug!

Reggie put Jughead In his dad’s arms. FP started gently rocking his boy and humming “You’ll Be In My Heart” gently. Soon Jughead slowly woke up. FP softly kissed his boy’s forehead.

FP: You’re okay son, everything’s okay

FP: Do you want to stay here with your friends or sleep with me?

Jughead grabbed his phone

“Stay”

FP: Okay-

Reggie: Jughead, do you want me to hold you again? Or anyone of us to?

“Kevin”

Kevin: Okay buddy, no problem 

FP gently put Jughead down In Kevin’s floor bed and softly kissed his forehead. 

FP: Good night kiddo, I love you

FP went back upstairs as Kevin pulled Jughead closer to his body. In the morning Betty went straight to Charles’s office.

Betty: Did you find anything new?

Charles: Yes, and better then you’re probably thinking. I found someone who not only knows all about Stonewall, but use to be In the exact same position as Jughead. Plus he wants to help Jughead and get revenge for him. I told him everything, the before and after.

Soon an older man walked In

Betty: Wait…. Are you… Jug’s grandfather?

Forsythe: I am. I was also put on their murder list. Now they want my grandson. To top It all off, thanks to what they did to him he lost the ability to speak! Let me help you bring Stonewall down! Let me help my grandson!

Betty spent the rest of the weekend working with Charles and Forsythe; so she ended up sleeping over at Charles’s apartment. Her mom knew that she was working Charles to bring down Stonewall and sleeping over at his place all weekend, but Betty decided not to tell her mom about Jughead’s grandfather yet. Either way Alice texted her daughter saying she’s so happy Betty was spending time with Charles and getting along with him. That she was so proud of her daughter. Betty had to admit she was getting along with her brother and she was happy about that. But her main priority was helping Jughead and bringing down Stonewall. Monday after school Betty went straight to Stonewall with Charles, Forsythe, and all their proof. Charles ended up arresting Donna and Joan. Before he could arrest Mr. DuPont he jumped out the window. Donna claimed Bret was dead just like Jonathan, but Charles and Betty didn’t believe It one bit! Meanwhile FP took Jughead to his speech therapy. Linda laid a paper with the big letters “I love dad” on It.

Linda: Try this

Jughead: I…. Love…. Dad

FP smiled proudly 

Linda: Good job Jughead. You know what-

She stood up, grabbed something, and returned and threw It onto the table. It was Reeses cups. FP laughed lightly as his kid dug In. Linda walked over to him.

Linda: You have a great kid Sheriff Jones. How’s he doing at home?

FP: He’s having nightmares all the time-

Linda: And you’re working on his speech with him right? You did that with him to over the weekend right, not just the sleep over?

FP: Yeah, I been doing It five times a day

Linda laughed

Linda: You don’t want to wear him out. Do three times a day.

FP laughed

FP: Okay

He took out a note pad and wrote that down

Linda: As for the nightmares, I’m not saying don’t wake him up or that they’re not terrifying for him, In fact from what you told me about the events that caused this I can see why he’s terrified. But these nightmares are his brain’s way of trying to remember what happened. Trying to remember what caused this. Horrible or not he needs to remember. Just continue to be there for him and comfort him.

FP nodded yes. He took Jughead home to not only Charles sitting In the living room but someone else too…. Forsythe…. His dad! FP almost lost balance. 

FP: What…. What are you doing here?

Charles: Dad, you all should sit down

FP took a seat with Jughead, keeping him close. By the time Forsythe was done explaining everything everyone was both shocked and relived. Except Jughead of course who was beyond confused. His grandpa said Jughead went to this school called Stonewall and that students there plus a teacher tried to kill him. But Jughead doesn’t remember any of this! Jughead used his cell phone.

“I…. I don’t remember any of this. Dad I-“

FP: I know kiddo, It’s okay. You’ll get It all back someday. Either way we’re all trying to help you.

Forsythe: How’s his speech coming?

FP: Slow. It’s slowly coming back. Now that I know the truth I supposed I’ll give you another chance. Don’t screw It up!

Forsythe nodded yes

Charles: With Bret still out there somewhere Jughead Is not out of danger yet.

Alice: One man Is better than four students plus that teacher. You did good work Betty and Charles, thank you. You did a good job In helping Jughead’s situation. 

FP: Well, I’m going to take Jughead to Pops like I promised. He hasn’t been there since the Incident. We only came home because Alice said It was urgent. But now that we heard what we needed my boy and I are going to spend time just the two of us.

Forsythe: I understand. 

He looked over at Jellybean

Forsythe: I’ll get to know my granddaughter In the meantime, with your permission FP.

FP nodded yes before walking back out with Jughead. Soon they were In a booth together, sitting across from each other. FP was hoping a certain waiter wasn’t going to be theirs. When The Jones men got there this waiter was touching this other male waiter against their will and sexually harassing them. No one was saying or doing anything about It and Pop didn’t notice. But sure enough that waiter was the one The Jones men got.

The waiter: What can I get you two?

FP: A different waiter

The waiter: Excuse me?!

FP: I saw the way you were running your hands all over that poor boy who clearly doesn’t want It. Get away from us, we’ll wait for someone else.

But the waiter didn’t get the hint. In fact, now he was eyeing up Jughead and his body.

The waiter: Hey there hottie, what’s your name?(Roughly grabbed Jughead’s left wrist)

FP quickly stood up and showed the waiter his Sheriff badge.

FP: Get your fucking hands off of my son before I throw your ass In jail!! 

With that the waiter not only backed off, but ran out of the diner. Pop quickly walked over as FP sat back down.

Pop: What happened over here? Jughead you okay?!

FP sighed sadly

FP: He can’t talk at the moment Pop. There was an Incident that caused a brain Injury. A brain Injury that caused him to forget how to talk. Alice and I are still working on his speech with him plus he’s seeing a speech therapist. 

Pop: I’m so sorry to hear that! I’ll miss your voice until then Nighthawk. What can I get you two?

Jughead used his phone

“Two cheeseburgers, fries, and a chocolate shake”

After FP told his order then told Pop what happened with the two waiters Pop squeezed Jughead’s left hand comfortly, smiling gently before walking away. The Jones men didn’t just eat, FP worked on Jughead’s speech with him. After they were done FP spoke.

FP: You’re slowly getting better Juggie, you’ll get there bud, trust me. Now, I know you and Betty are broken up, but you two still care for each other right? You two are still best friends right?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: Good

He handed him some money

FP: Go spend time with her and thank her for her help. I already called her when I was In the bathroom. She’s waiting for you In Pickens Park. Go have some fun tonight. Go see a movie with her like old times.

Jughead’s dad gave him a quick hug and kiss before Jughead took off. But Jughead would not be seeing a movie tonight. Jughead kept texting Betty when he got to Pickens Park, but no answer. Jughead looked everywhere for her. When he finally found her his heart dropped, Betty was lying dead on the ground with her throat cut open. Before Jughead could run let alone move someone seized him from behind; one hand over his mouth. It was Bret! But Jughead still didn’t remember Bret or anyone from Stonewall!

Bret: Donna called me and told me everything. Including your new condition, so I know you don’t remember me and that you can’t talk. That’s fine, I don’t need you to talk. I need you to scream and cry. Ponytail payed the price, and now I will finish the job my friends and I started once and for all.

Bret knocked him out. When Jughead woke up he saw he was In some kind of basement. His hands were chained to a bar from the ceiling, causing him to swing and hang In the air. He also saw he was completely naked. He tugged against the restraints, testing the metal that rested on the bar, but It did nothing except amuse his captor. He balled his fists, pulling against the bar again. The cuffs dug Into the skin around his wrists, pinching the flesh there until It bruised and his hands began to tingle from blood loss. There was a small relief when he flexed his fingers, but they felt cold and heavy from lack of blood flow. The jingle of a chain caught his attention before he felt the sting of metal, the small links of the chain biting Into the flesh on his back. Jughead clenched his jaw tightly, and felt his body shake when another burning strike touched his skin. Jughead couldn’t stop his back arching away from the contact, his whole body swinging forward, a small grunt escaping his throat before he held his breath and willed the heat across his skin to end. Every flash of pain came with another flash, his memories! Jughead finally saw Stonewall and everything that happened while he was there! He saw Mr. DuPont plus Bret, Donna, Joan, and Jonathan! He saw himself following Bret Into the woods before everything went dark! Another memory came with the flashes of pain, his voice! He finally remembered how to talk! He could remember every word! Bret let him swing, his hands clenched so tightly that he was sure his fingernails were digging Into his palms. The chords of his neck strained, and he swallowed hard, finally exhaling, his eyes pinched closed. A single tear made Its escape from his right eye and he shook his head, despite the still thumping pain there, to clear his vision.

Bret: Aww, did that hurt?

Bret said, leaning forward to taunt Jughead closer. Jughead whipped his head back, lurching forward as much as his restricted arms would allow and head butted Bret with more force than he knew he had. Bret’s nose burst open with blood, dark crimson coating the cross that lay on his skin tight t-shirt. 

Jughead: Did that?

Jughead spat, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth and tasting blood.

Bret: You are smart Jones. But I always get what I want, one way or another. You won’t escape your destiny this time. This time, you will die.

He said, fingering the thick, rusted links of the chain. The next blow to Jughead’s back hurt much more.

Jughead flinched, struggling to swallow the sounds that threatened to escape his mouth, clamping his lips closed as well as his eyes. The chain was bigger, much bigger, and Its weight had Impacted his body with far more force than the smaller chain, the skin across his back feeling like It was on fire. Thick lumps appeared across the skin of his shoulders and his adrenaline kicked In, soothing his emergent panic. Bret pulled the chain again, dragging the rusted loops across the floor, taunting Jughead with the threat he couldn’t see. Jughead’s breathing became ragged, his head hanging and he tensed for Impact, the feeling long since gone In his arms. When the chain hit his flesh again, the cold, oxidized links burying themselves Into the open wounds already there and filling his body with an urgent feeling of nausea, Jughead threw his head back and screamed. There was no respite before the next blow seared a line of pain across his torso, the chain whipping his abdomen and sending his body sliding sideways along the bar. Tears flowed freely now, his brain fighting the urge to beg them to stop, a guttural wail echoing out Into the room.

Bret: No one will hear you In here. Scream all you want.

Jughead panted, deep, steadying breaths, before he called out at the top of his lungs, a primal scream filled with rage and adrenaline fueled agony. His chest heaved, lungs burning from lack of oxygen and then his chin met his chest as he bowed his head, defeated. At 8PM there was a loud on The Jones/Cooper door. Alice opened It to see Kevin Keller, face drenched In tears!

Alice: Kevin! What’s wrong?!

Kevin: Betty’s dead! I found her body In Pickens Park! The boy that did It took Jughead! I spied on him long enough to see where he took Jughead. It’s still In Pickens Park, It’s a cabin.

Without any words FP grabbed his cop gun, put on his Serpent jacket, and took off In his Sheriff car. On the way to Pickens Park he picked up Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni for Serpent help. Soon before Bret knew what was happening someone put a rope around his neck and was trying to chock him to death. The chains were taken off of Jughead and he fell hard to the floor. His vision blurred and he had no Idea who was there or what was going on. All he heard was a man crying and calling someone’s name.

FP: Hang on baby, hang on. You’re going to be just fine.(Put Jughead’s boxers and pants back on him)

FP scooped Jughead up Into his arms. Later that night Jughead slowly opened his eyes. He still felt weak and dizzy. But his sight was back to normal. He saw his dad sitting In a chair next to the bed. He had his head on the bed and was asleep. Jughead gently touched FP’s head.

Jughead: Daddy?

FP jumped awake 

FP: Hey, hey kiddo. 

He took out a new phone

FP: I already bought you a new phone

He tried to give him the phone, but his boy kept refusing It.

Jughead: I remember everything daddy, I can talk again.

His dad suddenly pulled him Into a gentle and tight hug as tears filled his dad’s eyes.

FP: Oh thank god! Thank god boy! God It’s good to hear your beautiful voice again!!

Jughead’s dad gave him a playful gentle punch In the right shoulder.

FP: You couldn’t have told me that before I paid for a third cell phone?!!

The Jones men laughed hard

Jughead: Hey, I’ll take It anyways

FP: Oh no boy, you have your regular cell phone! I am returning this and getting my money back!

Jughead laughed as his dad ruffled his hair. But now that Jughead had his voice back he just had to tell his dad that he had been dating Fangs since this morning. His dad that looked so happy and excited that day at Pops Archie told FP Jones about Jughead being with Betty. Plus he didn’t know If his dad was happy with Fangs yet or not. Tears filled Jughead's eyes. FP gently rubbed his boy’s right cheek.

FP: I know baby, I’m so sorry about Betty

Jughead: It’s not just that

FP Is It everything that happened since Stonewall and your Injury?

Jughead shook his head no. That made FP worried.

FP: What wrong bud?

Jughead deeply Inhales and out came the words.

Jughead: Dad... I’m not just Into girls…. Fangs and I started dating this morning.

FP: What? You’re scared that I still don’t like Fangs? Or worse, that I’m some kind of bigoted brainwashed homophobic?! Juggie baby, I’m not that way at all. If you like boys too then do It, date and marry boys! And listen, I will forgive Fangs, I promise. I’m already starting to.

Jughead: And your dad?

FP: I’ll get there too baby boy. I’ll get there soon enough. In fact, I just got an Idea. You know Alice, JB, Charles, and I miss Betty too. But with her room empty and with my dad living In nothing but a bus, which Is worst then a trailer, how would you feel about your grandpa moving In with us? He can get to know his family better, Including you and I. It will give him and I all the time In the world to talk.

Jughead wiped his tears 

Jughead: That sounds perfect

His dad leaned forward and left a long kiss on his forehead. Prom came fast and of course Jughead went with Fangs. But after Prom Jughead and Fangs had other plans at Fangs’s trailer. Fangs pushed Jughead on the bed and with a hard push he pushed his dick Into Jughead’s front hole and started thrusting hard and fast causing Jughead to cry out.

Fangs: Yes! So good!

Jughead moaned as Fangs licked the tip of his dick. Jughead cried out as Fangs pulled him up so he was now on Fangs’s lap riding his dick.

Fangs: Ride me Jughead

Jughead: Please!(Cried)

Jughead cried out as Fangs cummed. Jughead groaned as Fangs licked his right cheek.

Fangs: You’re so tight! You’re taking my cock so well!

After two more hours Fangs stopped bouncing Jughead and pulled out. Fangs started licking Jughead’s front hole. Three hours later with one hard thrust he pushed his dick Into Jughead’s hole thrusting hard and fast.

Jughead: Please(Cried)

Fangs cummed

Jughead: Oh god(Whimpered)

Fangs licked Jughead’s right cheek causing him to moan. Jughead arched back as Fangs cummed Inside him

Jughead: Oh gods(Cried)

Fangs pulled Jughead’s head back and started kissing and licking his neck everywhere. Fangs picked up the pace and drove himself deeper and harder with each thrust. Jughead felt his hole pulsing around the cock Inside him. Soon Jughead cummed all over Fangs’s dick causing Jughead to whine. 

Fangs: So tight…. So warm….(Moaned)

Fangs: Ah!(Cummed hard)

He clutched Jughead’s hips tighter. Jughead jerked, hips twisting. He cried harder. Fangs started continuously moving Jughead forward and back on his lap. Plus he would slid Jughead all the way up to the tip of his dick then slam him back down all the way to his balls.

Jughead: Please(Cried)

Fangs: Make me feel good Jones.

He pulled Jughead Into a kiss, sliding his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. With every hard thrust Jughead groaned Into Fangs’s mouth. Jughead stills, shaking In Fang’s grip as Jughead’s cum spills all over Fangs’s cock. Jughead squirmed and his bucked hips forward as Fangs deepened the kiss his tongue playing with Jughead’s. Jughead’s breath caught, feeling Fangs cumming Inside him. The strong spurts lit Jughead on fire. After two hours Fangs pulled off of Jughead’s mouth. 

Fangs: God Jones, you’re so wet. Let me make you even more wet.(Moaned)

Fangs pushed Jughead off and onto his back. Soon Fangs’s face Is In between Jughead’s legs as Fangs starts licking the outside of Jughead’s hole. FP then slides his tongue Inside Jughead’s moist hole, Fangs eats him out while he skids two fingers In and out of two of Jughead’s wet holes. Jughead knees buckle and he lets out a cry as he cums. Fangs laps Jughead’s juices, his juices pouring Into Fangs’s mouth. Fangs sucked and kissed at his hole. After two hours FP’s mouth moves wrapping around Jughead’s leaking dick sucking hard and fast while his fingers pick up the pace thrusting fast.

Jughead: Don’t…. Don’t…. Fangs please don’t stop!(Sobbed)

Fangs started circling his tongue around the tip of Jughead’s dick then ran his tongue along the length of Jughead’s dick before going back sucking him off once more. 

Jughead: Please(Whined)

As Jughead heard a wet pop he laid there feeling so good. Hating to admit It, but this was better than all times with Betty. This was better than he could Imagine with any girl! But the best part was, he could talk again, which means he could tell his boyfriend exactly how good he was making him feel! And god, was It good!!


End file.
